Lady and the Tramp II - Scamp's Adventure
Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure is a UK VHS/DVD release by Disney Videos on 12th March 2001. Description Cast * Scamp, or "'''Whirlwind"' by the way Tramp calls him, (Scott Wolf (speaking) and Roger Bart (singing)), is the young protagonist of the film and bears a strong resemblance to his father. He starts out as a frisky, yet stubborn and selfish puppy, but in the end, he returns changed and well-behaved. He is half American Cocker Spaniel from Lady's side of the family. He is the only puppy known to be a mutt. His romantic interest, Angel, calls him Tenderfoot. * Angel, (Alyssa Milano (speaking) and Susan Egan (singing)), is the deuteragonist, Scamp's sweetheart and a Junkyard Dog who was once the pet of five families before settling with Scamp's. At the end of the film, she is adopted by Jim Dear and Darling. * Tramp, (Jeff Bennett), is the father of Scamp, Annette, Danielle, and Colette. He has become accustomed to house life during his time as a pet. He is portrayed as a firm, yet concerned father. Nevertheless, he still has a few "street smarts" to fall back on and some "good howls" left in him. * Lady, (Jodi Benson), is the mother of Scamp, Annette, Danielle, and Colette and Tramp's mate. Due to her now being a mother of four, most of her naivety from the first film has been replaced with a sense of responsibility. * Annette, Collette, and Danielle, (Kath Soucie and Debi Derryberry respectively), are Scamp's sisters and greatly resemble their mother. They are polite yet prissy and show no respect for Scamp but do love him due to the fact that he's their brother. However, their actual names are not mentioned in the film except in the middle of the ending credits. * Jim Dear and Darling, (Nick Jameson and Barbara Goodson respectively), are the owners of Lady, Tramp, and their puppies. * Jim Jr., (Andrew McDonough), is Jim Dear and Darling's son and the owner of Lady, Tramp, and their puppies. * Aunt Sarah, (Tress MacNeille), is the aunt of Jim Dear and the owner of Si and Am. * Si and Am, (Mary Kay Bergman and Tress MacNeille respectively), are Aunt Sarah's Siamese cats. They have a much more minor appearance in this film than in the first one. * Jock and Trusty, (Jeff Bennett), are neighbors of Lady and Tramp. When Scamp disappears, they join the search to find him. * The Dogcatcher' '(Jeff Bennett) in a style reminiscent of Don Knotts's portrayal of Barney Fife on ''The Andy Griffith Show, chases after the junkyard dogs, determined to capture them. * Tony, (Jim Cummings), is the waiter of Tony's Restaurant. * Joe, (Michael Gough), is Tony's assistant. Both have only minor appearances in this film. * Junkyard Dogs ** Buster (Chazz Palminteri (speaking) and Jess Harnell (singing)), is a Rottweiler/Doberman Pinschermix, leader of the Junkyard Dogs and the main antagonist of the film. He used to be the protegé of Tramp and was angered that he left to become a house pet with Lady. ** Ruby, (Cathy Moriarty), is an Afghan Hound mix and greatly resembles Balto's Sylvie. ** Scratchy is a mongrel plagued by fleas. ** Sparky, (Mickey Rooney), is a mongrel. He used to know Tramp, and tells a colorful but untrue tale of how he came to leave the Junkyard Dogs. ** Francois, (Bronson Pinchot), is a French Bulldog. ** Mooch, (Bill Fagerbakke), is an old English Sheepdog. He is fairly dim-witted but enthusiastic. ** Otis, (Rob Paulsen), is a Chinese Crested. He's very mad and dirty. * Reggie (Frank Welker) is the mute secondary antagonist of the film. He is a stray bulldog/pitbull mix. Credits Trailers and info (VHS) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Available Only on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (Only Available on Video and Disney DVD. 2001) # 102 Dalmatians (Available on Video and Disney DVD) # Disney Playschool Videos children's trailer from 2000 with clips of "Dog and Duck", "Spot", "Hilltop Hospital", "The Wiggles", "The Animal Shelf" and "Winnie the Pooh". # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (Now Available on Video and Disney DVD) Trailers and info (DVD) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame II # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea # The Tigger Movie # Toy Story 2 Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:UK VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:2001 DVD Releases Category:BBFC U Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's DVDs by Walt Disney Category:VHS Videos and DVDs was released on Monday, 12th March 2001